Emison
by PrettyLittleLiarsFrance
Summary: Les filles ont tourné le dos à Alison . Que se passe-t-il quand elles pensent que finalement Alison n'est pas -A ? Vont-elles lui parler à nouveau ? Emily et Alison vont elles se rapprocher ? .
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour a tous je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes . Dites moi si cela vous plaît pour savoir si je continue ou pas . Les premiers chapitres de cette fanfiction ont déjà été mis sur Wattpad . Merci et bonne lecture. **

POV ALISON

Cela fait maintenant 5 mois que je suis revenue à Rosewood . Dans un mois, c'est Noël et je vais sûrement le fêter seule, car mon père et mon frère ne sont pas a la maison . Depuis que j'ai dénoncé Cyrus, les filles mon tourné le dos . j'ai été étonnée qu'Emily me la également tourner . En parlant d'Emily, je lui est dit mes sentiments il y a maintenant 2 mois, mais elle m a rejeté comme je lui est fais i ans et elle est de nouveau avec Paige . Je connais maintenant la sensation d'avoir le cœur brisé, c'est comme si on vous plante un couteau droit dans le cœur surtout quand vous voyez la personne que vous aimez avec une autres personnes, c'est ce qui m arrive avec Emily quand elle est avec Paige. Revenons sur ce sujet plus tard . Je ne suis plus la garce du lycée qui est maintenant Mona.J'ai complètement supprimé mon caractère de garce depuis maintenant 3ans être menacée par un psychopathe vous fais changer entièrement .


	2. Chapter 2

**POV ALISON**

Je me réveille puis me prépare pour l'école . Quand je me dirige vers ma voiture, je jette un œil de loin à la fenêtre de spencer, je la vois, elle est à me regarder, je lui fais un petit sourire sympathique avant de me diriger vers ma voiture, je mets la clef et essaie de la démarrer, elle ne veut pas .

**« ******Fait chier****** »**, je crie

Puis je sors de la voiture spencer et encore en train de me fixer mais que lui prend-elle , I pêne trois jours, elle tournait son regard à chaque fois que je passais à coter d'elle et maintenant elle est à me fixer . Je sors de mes pensée rapidement et me dirige vers l' école à pied . En sachant que l'on est en décembre et aujourd'hui il a neigé il fait donc très froid . Quelques minutes aprés je vois une voiture klaxonner à côté de moi .

**POV SPENCER**

Hier j'ai parlé aux filles, on a décidé de laisser une 4 ème voir 5 ème chance à Alison, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle a changé depuis qu'elle est revenue .Je vois Ali qui se diriger vers sa voiture . Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction puis me fais un sourire sincère et sympathique . Puis détourne rapidement le regard . Elle rentre dans sa voiture est essaye de la démarrer sans grand succès, je la vois sortir puis partir à pied je décide de la prendre vu le temps qu'il fait et je ne veut pas qu'elle tombe malade . Je m'arrête à coter d'elle , elle se tourne vers pendant que j'ouvre la fenêtre et je dis.

****« Monte, je vais te ramener .****

**-******tu est sur ******,répond-elle , ******je ne veux pas t'embêter******.**

**-******tu ne m'embête pas au contraire moi et les filles avons besoin de te parler et je n'allais quand même pas te laisser continuer à pied dans par du temps pareil .****

**-******Merci Spencer pour tout******,** dit-elle

**-******Pour tout****** ? **

**- ******Oui, je n'ai jamais eu location de vous remercier chacune d'entre vous sauf pour, Emily je lui est dit mets Sen...****, Elle coupa sa phrase en couvrant sa bouche de sa main .

**-******Tes quoi Ali ? fais moi confiance******.** Je demande sur un ton doux .

**-******Je ne peux pas le dire , je ne veux pas me faire juger.****

**-******Ali si tu ne me fait pas confiances, nous allons avoir du mal à être amies de nouveau et jamais je ne te jugerai jamais Ali****** .**

-****Mes sentiments****. Dit elle d'une voix presque inaudible, mais assez pour moi à entendre . Je freine brusquement à son affirmation puis je me retourne vers elle .

**-******Sérieusement ******?** je dis entonné . ****Je suis désolée Ali sa à dus être difficile avec Paige ... et nous n'étions pas là pour toi .****

****-Se n'est rien passons nous allons être en retard et j'espère que tu me fais confiance Spencer****.Dit elle je vois une larme couler sur sa joue OMG Alison Dilaurentis pleure ce qui veux dire que ce qu'elle vient de dire et réel .

**-******Je te crois , je te fais confiance Al******i »**

Je la prends dans mes bras puis elle commence à pleurer comme je ne les jamais vus.


	3. Le petit accident

**Salut, c'est juste pour vous remercier de lire cette histoire . Je suis assez surprise de voir que même des personnes la suivent, je vous remercie de nouveau .Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes.**

Le petit accident

POV ALISON

Nous arrivons à l'école,je prends la parole

**«****** Merci Spencer ****

**-******Il n'y a pas de quoi ,me répond t elle je vais planifiée une date pour parler sa te dis ce soir avec les filles .****

**-******Oui ça m'occupera au lieu de parler a mon chien toute la journée et encore merci Spencer au revoir****

**-******De rien Ali bye****** » **

Je me dirige vers mon casier, je prends mes affaires et vois,les filles mais mon regard s'arrête sur Emily . Spencer leur a sûrement parlé de ce soir. Quand je me retourne, je vois Mona accompagné d'un garçon assez musclé ,son petit amis bien sûr :

**«****** Coucou salope******,** dit elle

**-******Je ne suis plus une salope Mona contrairement a toi**** je rétorque sur un ton doux . Elle ricane sournoisement avant de continuer .

**-******Je ne me suis pas vengé sur tous ce que tu m'as fait subir, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à mon copain de me suivre****, elle le regarde , ****c'est bon, tu peux commencer******.»** Il hocha la tête

Puis dans la seconde qui suit je reçois un coup de poing à l'estomac et dans la mâchoire . Ma tête cogne contre un casier, ce qui ne me fait perdre connaissance .

POV EMILY

Spencer m'a dit que ce soir, nous allons parler avec Alison, ce qui me fait sourire . Ali a dit avoir des sentiments pour moi, mais ce que je veux, c'est qu 'elle le prouve . Mais pensées sont interrompues par des cris. Nous nous retournons, je vois Alison se faire frapper par le copain de Mona puis en 3 battements de cœur , je la vois allonger par terre , je me précipite vers elle tandis qu'Aria appelle les pompiers . Pendant se temps Hanna et Spencer essaie de rattraper Mona pour l'amener chez le principal . Un flot de larmes coule de mes yeux puis je prends la parole :

-**Ali réveille toi** , je dis tous en la secouant .

je vois ses beaux yeux bleus se rouvrir à nouveau . Je décide de l'emmener à l'infirmerie .

****cinq minutes plus tard****

L'ambulance arrive, ils me sortent de la salle .

****1 quart d'heure plus tard****

-**Bonjour êtes-vous en attente sur Alison.** Demande l 'un des pompiers

-**Oui**, je réponds rapidement

-**Elle va très bien nous avons du lui poser quelques questions pour vérifier si elle n'a pas eu de traumatisme du au choc .elle a aussi un gros hématome au niveau des côtes, mais rien de grave voilà bonne fin de journée .**

**-À vous aussi merci au revoir,**

je me dirige vers l'infirmerie,j 'ouvre la porte et je la vois qui me sourit, je m'approche du lit puis je lui demande :

-**Coucou, comment vas tu **?

-**J'ai, un peu mal à la tête et à l'estomac .**

-**te souviens tu de ce qui c'est passé** .je lui demande .

-**un peu je te regardais** me dit elle en rougissant , p**uis Mona est arrivée que c'est il passé ensuite ? .**

-**Mona est venue te parler puis son copain t'as frappé violemment, tu as cogné contre un casier puis tu tu t'es évanouis** .

Elle me regarde . Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes .

-**tu vas bien.**

**-Dire que j'étais comme Mona** .

je la prends dans mes bras puis elle s'effondre en larme .Elle continue

**-J'avais tellement de chances de vous avoir mais j'ai tout gâche .**

**-Tu n'as rien gâcher Ali. Nous sommes de nouveau là je suis vraiment désoler d'avoir cru que tu était -A . A vrai dire je ne l'ai jamais cru** .

Puis nous sommes tombées dans un silence alaise

2 minutes après les filles rentrent dans la salle .

**-Salut, les filles, je suis tellement désolée …**

Spencer la coupe

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Ali je leur et tout expliquer** .

-**Tout ?!**

-**Non, il y a une chose que j'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu leur dire toi même .**

**-Merci Spencer** répondit elle

**POV ALISON**

Spencer se rapprocha de moi puis me dit dans l'oreille.

**-Je la prends à la cantine le temps que tu racontes aux filles ne prends pas trop de temps**. j ' hoche la tête

**-Em viens, tu n'as rien mangé ce matin je ne veut pas une deuxième visite à l'infirmerie . **Emily hoche la tête tandis que Spencer me donna un clin d'œil . Après, qu 'elles sont sorties, je commence :

**-Comme Spencer vous la dit, je suis vraiment désolée . Ce qu'elle ne vous a pas dit et que .. je ...je suis** . je m'arrête au bout de 20 secondes Hanna parlé

**-tu es EMILYSEXUEL**

**-HANNA !** crie Aria

**-oui on peut dire cela comme ça , **répondit je hésitante

**-Tu n'es pas sortie avec des garçons depuis que tu es revenues . Et tu devrais te contrôler peux peu plus sur les regards, etc avec Emily .**

**-HANNA arrête !** demande aria

**-Elle a raison Aria, je n'arrive plus à me contrôler ça fait trop longtemps que ça dure et vous n'avez pas l'air étonné ?**

**-Non pas vraiment nous avons remarqué que quand tu nous fait un câlin de bonjour tu reste beaucoup plus longtemps avec Emily ... nous sommes tellement désolées de ne pas t'avoir soutenu, car maintenant elle est avec Paige, mais je ne l'aime pas trop . **S'excuse aria** .**

**-tu es plutôt EMISON et non PAILY**

Un sourie apparaît sur mon visage .

**-C 'est quoi sa encore** je demande .

**-C'est un mélange des deux prénoms de deux personnes plus souvent ont faits sa avec les couples .**

**-Oui, tu as raison Hanna, je suis plutôt EMISON. Et je pense sérieusement qu'Emily t'aime encore . **Affirma ari**a .**

**-Merci les filles**

Après 5 minutes Emily et Spencer reviennent, je fais un clin d'œil à Spencer qui me le renvoie immédiatement . L 'infirmier rentre dans la salle

**-Vous devez rentrer chez vous et vous reposez Mlle Dilaurentis** .

**-Merci au revoir .**

Les filles me regardent surprises puis Hanna dit

**-Tu as battu ton record de merci Ali .**

**-La je suis d'accord avec toi Hanna**. Dit Aria

Puis tout le monde sourit c'est bon j'ai enfin retrouvé mes amies, mais mon sourire tombe quand je tire mon téléphone de ma poche et je vois un nouveau message inconnu. Je l'ouvre "**Ne fait pas rompre Emily et Paige sinon SIRENE en danger**" Je lâche le téléphone dans la frustration puis Aria l' attrapa le lit et l'efface aussi vite pour qu Emily ne le voie pas

-**Je n en avais pas l'intention lui dis je dans l'oreille .**

**-Je, te crois Ali . **


	4. Noël

**Salut,**

**J'ai complètement changé la suite de l'histoire, car je trouvais que la relation entre les filles évoluait trop vite donc la fanfiction aurait été moins longue . J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas .**

**On m'a demandé pourquoi j'ai écrit "SIRENE", car dans le 4x19 nous avons vu un passage dans le journal d'Ali "The Mermaid"(La Sirène)et"Girl Crush" (béguin pour une fille )(dans un autre episode je crois ), qui semble être sur Emily . Donc je l'ai écrit pour donner un surnom a Emily .**

**Voilà merci et bonne lecture .**

* * *

><p><strong>Noël<strong>

Nous quittons l'école puis nous allons chez moi . Je les invite à renter, elles s'assoient dans le salon le temps que je reviens avec les boissons .

**-******Alors Ali, tu fais Noël avec quelqu'un ? ****me demande Aria, je secoue la tête et dis,

**-Mon père et mon frère sont en voyage et ils n'ont pas voulu me prendre, car il y a l'école, je pense l'avoir raté assez .**

**-Tu n'as qu 'à venir chez Emily, nous fêtons Noël chez elle , ça ne te dérange pas Em.** Emily me regarde et prit la parole :

-**Non bien au contraire ça donnera peut-être une chance à Toi et Paige de s'entendre **. je grimace à l'idée de passer Noël avec Emily et Paige s'embrassant sous le gui, mais je préfère y aller . Plutôt que de rester seule avec Pépé pour Noël .

**-Si ça ne vous dérange pas , alors pourquoi pas .**

**-as-tu eu des messages de -A .**M'interroge Hanna changeant complètement de sujet .

Je regarde Aria qui secoue la tête légèrement . Je décide donc de mentir pour protéger Emily .

**- Non pas recensement . La dernière fois était quand Emily est venue me dire que vous en aviez marre de mes mensonges de tout ce**** que je faisais** , une larme s'échappe de mon œil en repensant à cette scène . Le regard noir d' Emily plein de colère . Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela auparavant . Mon cœur a été brisé pendant plusieurs jours voire des semaines après cette dispute . **Mais sachez****, les filles, j'ai fait tous cela pour vous protéger . Quand Emily est repartie -A m'a envoyé un message qui disait . "_ Enfin __tout le monde vous a tourné le dos . Même la plus loyale d'entre eux . J'y ai travaillé(e) si dure mais tu m'as facilité la tache . -A_ "**

**-C'est bien toi qui as engagé Cyrus ?** me questionne Hanna .

**-Oui, mais c'est -A qui m'y a obligé . Sinon, il vous aurait fait du mal . **

**-Merci Ali de vouloir nous protéger mais tu aurais dû nous en parler , **affirme Spencer

**-Je ne pouvais pas non plus, il vous aurait fait mal aussi** , Elles hochent la tête en signe de compréhension .

**-Alors que voulez-vous à Noël?** je leur demande

** -J' attendais ta question avec impatience ,**dit Hanna toute en sautant de joie** , Alors je veux...**

Je la coupe sinon elle pourrait faire une liste qui dure des heures .

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, Hanna, je sais ce que tu veux** . **-****Pourquoi personne ne me laisse jamais finir ma liste de cadeaux .**

**- Peut - être que ta**** liste pourrai durer des heures ,** dit Emily comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées .

Un petit rire s'échappe de nos lèvres, c'était le début d'un super après midi ou nous avons recréé quelques liens d'amitié .

Les jours passent et Emily et Paige semblent vraiment heureuses ce qui me fait encore plus mal . Demain c'est déjà Noël . j' ai acheté une paire de nouvelles chaussures et une robe à la mode pour Hanna , également des chaussures et le livre Fitzgerald pour Aria qui raconte la vie de la famille de son petit ami, même si je pense qu'elle l'a déjà , j'ai fait un effort en achetant une petite paire de boucles d'oreilles pour tout recommencer à zéro avec Paige , j'ai acheté un séjour au Spa pour Toby et Spencer, elle adore cela . Et à Emily un collier en or avec quelques micro-diamants avec gravé EMILY . J'emballe les cadeaux puis me couche .

**POV EMILY**

j'emballe, mes cadeaux avant de me coucher pour Hanna, j'ai des vêtements , pour Aria, je lui ai achetée un de mes livres préféré GREAT EXPECTATIONS ,à Spencer une nouvelle batte de hockey sur gazon . Pour Paige, un cadre de nous deux et Alison un bracelet en argent avec EF+AD dessus ceux qui signifie nos prénoms seule elle le sait même si se n'est pas très difficile à le deviner . Puis je me couche

**CHEZ MOI, LE LENDEMAIN**

Les filles sont arrivées et ont posé leurs cadeaux sous le sapin . Arriver au dîner Paige est à côté de moi Alison devant moi Hanna à côté d'Ali . Au bout de la table, il y a Spencer et à l'autre bout Aria (je ne savais pas comment décrire cela autrement désolée). Nous parlons quand je sens la main de Paige sur ma cuisse, je fais un petit sursaut et me retourne vers elle .Elle se penche pour m'embrasser brièvement puis après celui-ci, je vois Alison partir dans la salle de bains .

**POV ALISON**

Paige me dégoûte tout simplement, elle embrasse Emily devant mes yeux, je me lève et me dirige dans la salle de bains avant que je vois Aria me suivre,

**-Je vais lui parler,** dit-elle, aux filles .

Aria arrive et ferme la porte, elle me prend dans ses bras, je commence à pleurer puis elle dit

**-chut, Ali ne pleure pas, je pense qu'elles ne vont pas durer ensemble, ça fait 4 fois qu'elles se séparent puis se remettent en couple . **

-Oui mais si elles restent finalement ensemble ?

-Elles ne resteront pas Ali .

-On ne peut pas prédire l'avenir Aria sinon tout ce qui ce passe ne se serai pas passer . J'aurai tout fait pour que se foutu -A ne rentre pas d'en nos vie et tout fait pour être avec Emily . dis je de facon agressif sous l'effet de la colère . Je suis desolée Aria je n'aurai jamais du te parler comme cela .

-Ce n'est rien je sais que tu es en colère contre Paige . Maintenant calme toi et nous retournons a table .

J' hoche la tête .

Nous attendons que mes yeux sont moins gonflés pour repartir à la table, c'est finalement 10 minutes plus tard que nous sommes de retour, nous mangeons en rigolant et en parlant , puis ouvrons les cadeaux .

Les filles m'ont offert divers objets comme des vêtements,chaussures… puis j'arrive à Emily, j'ouvre une petit boite noire toute douce qui contient un bracelet en argent avec AD +EF, je suis tellement heureuse qu'une larme de joie coule sur ma joue . Je me lève puis fais un long câlin à chaque fille pour en avoir un long à Emily, mais j'ai passé Paige, mais l'ai remercié quand même . Je suis heureuse de ce Noël, il aurait été parfait si j'aurai été avec Emily .

**POV Emily **

Alison vient de partir . Il reste plus que moi et Paige .

**-Hey, tu restes ici ce soir?** je lui demande

-**Non, je suis désolée demain, je dois partir tôt chez mes grands parents . **

J' hoche la tête . Généralement Paige me sort cette excuse quand elle va faire quelque chose d'important qu'elle ne va pas me dire . Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte, elle me donne un rapide baiser puis part . Je me dirige vers ma chambre me laisse tomber dans mon lit puis je m'endors instantanément.

**POV Alison**

Je rentre chez moi vers 3 heures du matin . Je vois une voiture devant chez moi mais je l'ignore et me dirige vers mon perron . Quand je sens un homme m attraper par-derrière,une femme passe devant lui ouvre la porte . Puis il me rentre dans ma chambre suivie avec cette fille aux cheveux bruns, mais son visage est cachée .

**-Tu peux commencer,** dit, elle . Je reconnais sa voix, mais ne trouve pas à qui elle appartient, car je suis sous le choc, il hocha la tête

il commence à me frapper et me griffer :

**-stop arrête, je t'en pris .**

**-Non, car tu sais comment je me surnomme** demande-t-elle

**-Non, je ne sais pas **

**-Je suis A**, affirma-t-elle

**-Sale garce.**

**-qu'as-tu dit **

**-Sale garce,** je répète plus fort. Elle claque des doigts puis un deuxième gars arrive .Il est plus musclé que l'autre .Ils me donnent des coups dans le ventre et la poitrine pendant 2 minutes non-stop puis -A parle .

**-n'oublie pas, tu parles, je la tue .**

**-Qui tues-tu ?**

**-Emily** .

Ils se retournent puis repartent .


	5. La rencontre au Brew

**Après l'attaque,je me regarde dans le miroir et je vois des griffes et des ecchymoses partout, si quelqu'un me questionne à propos de ses blessures, je vais de nouveau devoir mentir à tout le monde pour protéger Emily . Je me couche, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir, j'ai malheureusement fait nuit ****blanche . **

**Les jours passent, j'évite les filles le plus possible le temps que mes blessures guérissent, Je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche . C'est un appel d'Emily . Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage .**

**" Hey ".**

**" Hey, comment vas-tu "**

**"ça va et toi"**

**"ça va"**

il y a un silence de quelques secondes avant qu'elle reprenne la parole .

**"Sa te dit un Brew avec les filles et Paige ? "** dit-elle un peu hésitante

Il me faut, une excuse, j'ai encore une grosse griffe très voyante sur ma joue, Je ne sais pas quoi répondre,

**"Je ne sais p..."**

**"Aller Ali, ça fait une semaine que l'on ne t'a pas vu**" me supplie-t-elle

**"bon ok", **je peux sentir comme un sourire à travers le téléphone avant qu'elle continue .

**"je viens te chercher dans 10 minutes "**

**"OK , je t'attends"**

Je cours rapidement dans ma chambre, je suis quasiment tombée dans les escaliers, Je me change et mets une tenue correcte . Puis je cache le mieux possible la griffe située sur ma joue. Elle est un peu moins visible. J'entends déjà sonner, Je prends mon sac et mon téléphone puis j'ouvre . Je vois une Emily de bonne humeur . Je m'approche d'elle et lui fais, la bise. Je profite de la sensation de ses joues contre les miennes .

**-Tu as une griffe là . Dit-elle en touchant la griffe située sur ma joue doucement avec son pouce.**

**-OH ! n'est rien juste ... un chat . Pépé a failli ...le tuer, je l'ai aidé mais il m'a griffé **.je dis tout en bégayant . C'est la première chose qui met venue à l'esprit . Je mens seulement pour la protéger .

**-A OK, on y va ? **me demande, Emily, j'hoche la tête .

Le trajet a était assez calme .Nous sommes arrivées au Brew toutes les filles sont là , même Paige.

**- Bonjour tout le monde .**

**-Salut Ali **. Me disent-elle

**-Oh ! qu'as-tu fait à ta joue** . Me demande Paige .

**-Ce n'est rien juste un chat que j'ai sauvé des griffes de pépé .**

**-Ça a **dû **faire très mal sur le moment ,** me dit elle, du genre taquin . Son comportement est assez bizarre depuis quelques jours.

**- Pas que sur le moment Paige .**

**-Alors que s'est-il passé dans ta vie pour que l'on ne te voit pas pendant une semaine ? Me demande Aria .**

**-C'est ... **je pense à ce que je vais dire , j'ai peur que -A soit autour .** C'est juste l'école qui me prend beaucoup de temps .**

10 minutes plus tard le serveur nous rapporte nos commandes .

**-J'arrive, je vais aux toilettes **. Dit Paige quand elle revient, je reçois un message . J'allume discrètement mon téléphone et je vois l'identifient -A .

**"****_ Continue de mentir sinon je la tue"_**, Je regarde autour de la table pour voir un petit signe de -A, mais ce n'est pas le cas . Paige remarque que quelque chose ne va pas avec moi elle dit alors .

**-Alison as-tu un problème **? Je secoue la tête .

**-Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire !** Me rappelle, Aria, je hoche la tête .

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée . j'ai beaucoup de cauchemars depuis que ma mère est morte et que vous m'avez tourné le dos **._Et surtout depuis que -A m'a attaqué, je pense._

**-Nous, t'avons fait aussi mal que sa ? **dit Hanna .J' hoche la tête.

**- Nous sommes vraiment désolées Ali .**

**-Ce n'est rien de toute façon, c'est de ma faute, je vous aurai protégé et pas menti dès le départ, ce ne serait jamais arrivé .**

**-Non, ce n'est p... **, Je n'ai pas laissé Emily finir .

**-Manger ça va être froid .**

On n'a plus reparlé de ce sujet jusque-là fin du repas .

**-Merci de m'avoir invité les filles .**

**-De rien Ali **me disent-elle . Emily se lève .

**-Que fais-tu je lui demande . **

**-Je te raccompagne .**

**-Non restes ici je vais renter à pied .**

****-Non, je te ramène **.** Me répond elle . Elle me fait son petit regard tout mignon et elle fait semblant de commencer à pleurer .

****-OK si ça te fait plaisir **.** Elle prend ses clefs puis on se dirige vers sa voiture, Le trajet est calme mais agréable . Un peu avant d'arriver à la maison, je dis .

**-Tu n'as pas trouvé Paige bizarre**** aujourd'hui ?**

**-Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle est comme ça . Je pensais être la seule à l'avoir remarqué . Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche avec elle . Un jour elle est de mauvaise humeur et le lendemain elle est heureuse mais je l'aime quand même . J'aime sa franchise , sa douceur , son inquiétude également , il suffit que je m'absente 20 minutes le matin pour faire un jogging pour qu'elle m'envoie un tas de messages et plein d'autres choses .**

Je préfère couper la conversation au sujet de Paige car ça me fait mal au cœur . Surtout quand vous voyez la personne que vous aimez parler de sa petite amie ou son petit ami avec les yeux qui brillent .

**- Merci pour le repas et de me raccompagner ça m'a changé les idées.**

**- De rien Ali, c'était un plaisir . **Nous arrivons à ma maison puis elle continue ,** Bon et bien à demain, on t'attendra devant l'école .**

****-OK à demain** **. Je ferme la portière de sa voiture . Puis je me dirige dans ma chambre remets mon pyjama et me rendors pour être en pleine forme demain . Car demain c'est la rentrée .


	6. Le gros accident

**Salut , **

**Je suis désolée pour le retard , j'ai bientôt des examens . Voici encore un autre drame . Il doit être l'avant-dernier . Le suivant sera dans 5 ou 6 chapitres si j'arrive à les écrire . Voilà merci bonne lecture .**

C'est la rentrée, je me prépare pour l'école en cachant le maximum de griffes possible . Comme je suis de nouveau amie avec les filles spencer a demandé à Toby de réparer ma voiture .Je me dirige vers le lycée quand je vois Emily et Paige au milieu du parking a quelques pas de moi . Paige en train d'envoyer un texto le temps qu'elle embrasse Emily, cet est un tel manque de respect . Je ferme ma voiture et en me retournant je vois une voiture se diriger vers eux . La première chose qui me vint a l'esprit est de courir et pousser Emily et Paige de la voiture, je me fais percuter puis je vois Emily .

POV EMILY

J était avec Paige alors que tout à coup nous nous faisons pousser .Je me retourne aussi vite que possible et je vois Alison se faire percuter par une voiture à notre place du coin de l'oeil je crois apercevoir -A dans cette voiture, je me dirige le plus rapide possible vers Alison .

**-Alison reste avec moi **dis je avec des larmes sur mon visage. Cela me rappelle quand Sam le copain de Mona l'a frappé .

Elle ouvre la bouche pour essayer de parler , mais ses yeux se ferment avant et elle perd connaissance .

Les filles se dirigent vers nous tout en appelant les pompiers. J'essaie de la réveiller, mais ce n'ai pas possible le choc a ét fois pire que quand elle sait fait frapper par Sam.L'ambulance arrive, ils mettent Ali sous respiration artificielle . Je monte dedans et un médecin me demande très rapidement .

**- Ça ne vous dérange pas si nous lui enlevons quelques vêtements** .

Je suis un peu gênée, mais je secoue la tête . Ils commencent à déchirer ses vêtements pour lui mettre la chemise d'hôpital et des perfusions . Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil .

Quand nous arrivons à l'hôpital, je vais dans la salle d'attente le temps que les médecins descendent Alison de l'ambulance .

**1heure plus tard**

Cela fait maintenant une heure que je suis ici toujours pas de nouvelle d'Alison, je n'arrête pas de pleurer. les filles arrivent enfin et elles ont également les yeux gonflés, mais elles ont cessé de pleurer . Elles me prennent dans leurs bras Quelques secondes après je me calme Spencer me demande :

**-Ce qui s'est passé ?**

**-Paige et moi étions sur le parking et une voiture s'est dirigée vers nous. Alison nous a poussés puis elle sait fait envoler par une voiture . Je pense avoir vu -A dedans, Elle m 'a sauvé !** je dis sans prendre aucune respiration . Puis je recommence à pleurer.

**- quels sont les derniers mots qu'elle a dit ? demande hanna**

**-Hanna ! Ne soit pas trop dramatique .** S'exclame Aria,

**-**-Elle a essayé de parler mais n'a pas réussi .

**-Alison fait tous pour te protéger comme nous nous le ferions pour nos copains .**

**- Hanna ...,elle aurait sûrement fait cela pour chacune d'entre vous** .dit je

**-Em, ce n'est pas pareil ce que suis en train de te dire, c'est que Alison t'aime vraiment elle te la prouver assez de fois . Je pense que tu devrais lui laisser une chance .** retorque, Hanna

**-Je ne peut pas, j'ai Paige et je l'aime** .

**-C'est à toi de choisir, je ne sais pas si Alison veut vraiment que je le vous dis cela, mais elle a reçu un message de -A , il disait que si elle vous faisait rompre alors tu serais en danger Em** , dit aria .

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir, car le médecin fait irruption dans la salle d'attente .

-êtes vous ici pour Alison ? demande-t-il

-**Oui , affirmons nous**


	7. L'hopital

**-Alors, elle n'est pas dans sa plus grande forme, dû au choc de la voiture, elle est dans un coma . Sous respiration artificielle, car elle a eu un endommagement au poumon .Elle aura du mal à respirer pendant une petite semaine donc ne jamais la laisser seule . Elle a la jambe droite cassé , le bras gauche également , un petit traumatisme crânien ce n'est pas sûr, mais elle aura peut-être une perte de mémoire qui peut varier entre 1semaine a 2 mois. Je compte sur vous pour essayer de lui les faire remémorer doucement . Vous pouvez la voir si vous voulez, elle est salle 206 et je suis désolé**. Dit-il des flots de larmes coulent sur nos joues .

**-quand va-t-elle se réveiller,** je demande.

**-Nous ne savons toujours pas,** rétorqua-t-il.

**-alors comment pouvez vous ... **je commence à crier quand les filles me traînent hors de la salle d'attente et s'excusent au près du médecin .

**-Em calme toi ce n'est pas sa faute au contraire, il ne fait que la soigner .**

J' hoche, la tête

**-je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emporter** .

Les filles se donnent un petit regard avant de que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle, j'ouvre la porte et je vois Alison étendue avec un masque d' oxygène , des fils et des perfusions partout . Son rythme cardiaque et stable . Je m'approche d'elle ,lui prends la main , demandent aux filles de sortir 5 minutes et je m' assieds à coter sur une chaise.

-**Ali, je suis désolée s'il te plaît ouvrent tes beaux yeux bleus** . Quand elle ne répond toujours pas, je continue .**Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ressens à ton sujet Ali . Je suis trop confuse pour le moment, il me faut un peu de temps . Un côté de moi pense vraiment que tu m'aimes et l'autre repousse totalement l'idée, car tu m'as fait mal Ali et j'ai vraiment peur si tu rejoues avec moi cette fois-ci . Je ne pourrai pas le supporter . Je compte mettre fin à ma relation avec Paige de soir même si cela me mets en danger . Je préfère prendre le temps de réfléchir pour ne pas me tromper .**

5min les filles sont de retour . Elles se dirigent vers Ali .

**-Je n'ai jamais vu ali dans cette état** . Dit hanna

**-Moi n'on plus la je pense que nous pouvons etre sur qu'elle ne soit pas -A** . Affirme Aria .

Spencer s'approche de moi . Elle place sa main sur le haut de mon dos puis fait des petits cercle sur celui ci et elle me demande .

**-Comment vas tu Em .**

**-Je suis triste et confuse .**

**-Confuse a propos de quoi ?** Me demande hanna .

**-A propos d'ali et moi , je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi** . Je reponds

-**Comme quoi ?**

**-Comme me jetter dans ses bras pour qu'elle me rejette ensuite et m'avoue qu'elle jouait encore avec moi .**

**-je comprends.**

Je rentre chez moi les visites a l'hôpital sont terminée, je demande donc à Paige de passer . J'ai peur de sa réaction, car je veux vraiment rester amies avec elle .

5 minutes plus tard j'entends, la sonnette, j'ouvre la porte et je laisse Paige rentré . Elle se rapproche de moi et tente de m'embrasser, mais je tourne la tête et son baiser arrive sur ma joue .

**-Paige nous avons besoin de parler .**

**-À propos de quoi ? **

**-À propos de nous je suis désolé Paige mais resté avec toi et aimer quelqu'un d'autre, ça faits du mal . Je ne peux plus le faire, j'en ai marre, je suis désolée Paige vraiment .** Elle n'a aucune réaction même pas de tristesse . Son comportement est bizarre, elle prend finalement la parole .

**-Peut on au moins rester amies .**

**-Oui bien sur merci Paige**, Elle sourit puis part, je me couche et je m'endors plus heureuse que jamais car peut-être que mon avenir se passera avec alison Dilaurentis .

**1 semaine plus tard**

Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'Alison et dans le même état, je passe tous les jours et reste une petite heure, mais demain je reprends l'école donc je viendrai moins , de plus Je n'ai vraiment pas envies de faire face à Paige, mais j'y suis obligée .

**2 semaines plus tard**

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines, je commence à m inquiété, mais les médecins disent que c'est normal tous se passent bien entre Paige et moi, mais je trouve son comportement vraiment bizarre .

**3 semaines plus tard**

Je suis tellement épuisée des allées retours entre l'école la maison et l'hôpital . Comme toujours je me dirige vers la salle d'Alison . Je m'assieds à côté d'elle est lui prend la main . Quand je manque de sujets, je lui raconte ma journée . Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier sensation de sa main dans la mienne quand je commence .

**-Bonjour Ali, j'espère que tu vas bientôt te réveiller aujourd'hui, ton père m'a appelé, il m'a demandé si je peux te garder quand tu te réveilleras, car il doit finir son voyage d'affaires et Jason et bien, je ne sais pas ou il est mais ne t'inquiet pas à ses sujets . J'espère vraiment que tu m'entends, car je ne pense pas avoir le courage de dire cela deux fois . Ali, j'ai quitté Paige pour toi je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant que toi . Paige à un comportement bizarre, je l'évite le plus possible même si je lui ai promise de rester amie alors voilà, je t'aime Ali et j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour me prouver le contraire, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, car l'Amour gagne toujours sur la haine . **

**-EM?!** j'entends d'une voix faible, je rouvre mes yeux et je la vois elle semble choquée .

POV ALISON (elle a un oubli a cause du traumatisme!)

Depuis 2 jours que commence à entendre de nouveau des voies . Et depuis c'est 2 jours, une personne me rend visite . Sa voix ressemble étrangement à celle d'Emily, mais ce n'est pas possible . Les filles m'ont tourné le dos . Je me réveille de mon sommeil, mais j'ai toujours les yeux fermés . Quand j'entends, _**"l'amour gagne toujours sur la haine"**_. Je sens mes yeux s'ouvrir lentement, je sors enfin de cet endroit horrible . Je tourne ma tête vers cette mystérieuse personne et je me rends compte que tout ce temps s'était Emily . Mes yeux s'écarquillent dans le choc .

**-Em ?!**!je dis surprise .

**-ALI !**

**-Que fais-tu ici **. Elle n'a pas compris j'enlève le masque d'oxygène puis je répéte .

**-Que fais-tu ici, je croyais que vous m'aviez tourné le dos** . Son expression de visage devient confus . Elle se dirige vers la porte puis dit en bégayant:

-J ... Je v... vais chercher un médecin .

**Salut ,**

**Merci pour la lecture . Je vous promets qu'Emily et Alison seront ensemble prochainement . A+**


	8. Que c'est-il passé ?

Que viens t-il de se passer à l'instant ! Je sors, de la chambre d'Ali est par chance les filles sont ici . Je cours vers elle puis dit .

**-Elle vient de se réveiller!**

**-Enfin, je n'en pouvais plus de te voir déprimer** dit hanna ,** as-tu prévenu les médecins.**

**-Non , Le problème, c'est qu'Ali pense que nous lui tournons toujours le dos, je crois qu'elle a une perte de mémoire,**

Je passe ma main sur ma joue et je sens qu'elles sont mouillées . Je pleure inconsciemment .

**-Calme toi Em ne t'inquiète pas sa va bien se passer .** Dit elle en me serrant dans ses bras puis elle me relâche quand je répond .

**-Non, Aria, ça ne va pas bien se passer, je lui ai dit des choses que je n'arriverai pour le moment pas à répéter deux fois ! **Spencer me prend par la main puis dit

**-Allons chercher le médecin .**

J' hoche la tête .

Après avoir dit au médecin qu'Alison est réveillée , il nous a demandé de venir pour voir si les réponses des questions qu'il va poser à Ali sont Bonne, Nous rentons dans la chambre puis je la vois de nouveau avec les yeux écarquillés .

**-Les filles !Que faites vous la? **demande t-elle de façon sympathique mais avec la voix tout de même tremblante .

**-Euh elles sont là pour vérifier que les réponses aux questions que je vais vous poser sont juste . C'est juste pour vérifiée que tout va bien . **Dit, le médecin . Elle hoche la tête .

**-Tout d'abord sentez vous votre corps .**

**-oui, est ça fait très mal .**

Je sens comme un petit pincement au cœur . Voir Alison autant dans la douleur me fait mal .

**-savez vous pourquoi vous êtes là ?**

**-Non .**

**-quelle est la dernière chose que vous vous souvenez .**

**-C'est un mois précédent Noël, je me préparai pour aller à l'école et puis je me réveille ici .**

Cela veut dire qu'elle ne se souvient de rien . Spencer voit les larmes qui sont sur le point d'éclater sur mes joues ,avec toutes les fois que j'ai pleuré durant les dernières semaines , je pense remplir une baignoire. Elle se rapproche alors de moi et enterre ma tête dans son cou .

**-Quelle est la dernière date que vous avez écrite ?**

**-28 novembre 2014 .**

**-Alors Mlle Dilaurentis . Vous avez perdu environ deux mois de mémoire .** Son visage se fige , j**e vais essayait de vous faire rappeler une journée pour que le reste revienne facilement .Concentrez, vous fermez les yeux et pensez a la dernière chose que vous vous souvenez . Et dites le à voix haute .**

PoV ALISON,

Je fais ce que dit le médecin .

**-Là je viens de sortir de ma maison . Je vais vers ma voiture . Je lance un regard à la fenêtre de spencer et je la vois . Je détourne le regard et je rentre dans la voiture, mais elle ne démarre pas je ressors puis je regarde de nouveau chez Spencer qui me regarde, elle aussi . Je laisse tomber la voiture puis me dirige vers l'école à pied, j'entends un klaxon à côté de moi et me retourne .**

J'ouvre les yeux puis je vois un regard d'espoir sur celui des filles, il retombe directement quand je dis :

**-Après je ne sais plus .**

**-Qui est Spencer ?**dit le médecin en se retournant .

**-C'est moi .**

**-A t-elle raison .**

**-Oui affirme Spencer **. Il fait de nouveau face à Alison .

**-C'est un bon début Alison . C'est possible que tu aies des rêves avec tes souvenirs alors n'hésite pas à en parler aux filles , je reviendrai tout àl'heure ne force pas trop sur ta mémoire, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses .** J' hoche la tête . Je me retrouve seule avec les filles sans savoir quoi dire . Hanna la plus pipelette d'entre nous trouve finalement un sujet .

**-Comment vas-tu ?**

je ne réponds pas directement, car je ne pensais pas qu'elle s'adressait à moi .

**-Ali ?**

**-Delosée, je ne pensais pas que tu me parlais . Ça va, mais j'ai mal à ma jambe et mon bras** .

**- -A ne t'a pas loupé Aie ! ** , dit-elle . je vois Aria lui donner un coup . Hanna se retourne puis les filles lui font de grands yeux . Je leur demande alors .

**-Alors c'est à cause de -A que je me retrouve ici .**

Elles hochent la tête .

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

Elles se regardent, mais ne disent aucun mot .

**-S'il vous plaît, les filles .**

Emily ouvre la bouche pour essayer de dire quelque chose, mais la referme plusieurs fois . Elle est vraiment mignonne.

**-Em ?**

**-Tu as poussé Paige et moi de la route car une voiture se diriger droit vers nous, mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de pousser **.

Après qu'Emily me raconte, la scène, je commence à m'en souvenir peu à peu .

**-Je m'en souviens . Tu embrassais Paige, mais elle envoie des messages .** Je regarde Emily qui est un peu choquée , je pense qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Paige serait comme cela . Qu'elle lui aurait infligé un tel manque de respect puis je continue . **Une voiture se dirige vers vous avec une personne en noir dedans, mais je ne pense pas que se sois -A .**

**-Pourquoi ?** me di-sens t -elle

**- Parce que -A m'aurait tué .**

**-Il t a peut-être finalement raté **dit Hanna . Je décide de changer de sujet .

**-Alors les filles grâce à qui nous sommes, je présume de nouveau amies.**

**-À moi** dit Spencer en essayant de pas trop de venter . Je me concentre et je me souviens que la personne qui a klaxonné est Spencer .

**-Je me souviens d'autre chose .**

**-De quoi** dit Emily avec de l'espoir mais je crains de la décevoir .

**- C'est toi qui as klaxonné Spence . Tu m'as demandé de monter dans la voiture . Je suis monté tu tu es excusé et je t"ai dit...** mes yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc .

**-Alors, tu m'as dit quoi Ali .**

**-Je t'ai dit mon plus gros secret .**

**-Oui, et je suis fière de toi .**

**-Êtes vous toute au courant .** Elle secouent leur tête .

**-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai dit a ma mère que je faisais un détoure de 5 minutes à l'hôpital . Je dois y aller,de plus Ted vient dîner **. Dit hanna

**-De même à demain les filles** disent Aria et Spencer .

**-À+** on réponds

**-je suppose qui ne reste plus que nous deux **. Elle me sourit puis s'avance à côté de moi , **alors Emily, pourquoi as-tu parlais d'amour et de haine .**

**-Je doute que tu aie entendue tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis que tu es ici **. J' hoche la tête pour dire qu'elle continue.

-**Alors voilà Ali, j'ai ...J'ai quitté Paige pour...**

**-Pourquoi Em** ? Je lui demande en murmurent

-**Pour me mettre avec toi si tu es toujours d'accord .**

Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite, je n'arrive plus à respirer . Ou est le masque . j'essaie de bouger ma main pour l'attraper, mais n'y parviens pas et c'est à nouveau le noir .

_Salut merci pour la lecture se n'es__t pas le meilleur chapitre désolée . _


	9. Je t'aime

**Hey tout le monde, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre à jour, j'étais en stage ,j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire . **

POV EMILY

Les médecins me sortent de la salle . Après dix minutes qui m'ont paru comme 3 heures, ils sortent .

**-Voilà, c'est pour ça que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure de ne jamais la laisser seule. Elle a fait un malaise dû au manque d'oxygène sa respiration a été bloquée, tout devrait aller pour le mieux, elle pourra rentrer chez elle dans quelques jours le temps qu'elle se réadapte à respirer naturellement ...**

**- Merci Monsieur.**

**-Par contre aurait-elle un ami ou même des parents violent ?**

**-non, pourquoi.**

**-Elle a des ecchymoses partout où une voiture ne peut pas atteindre .**

**-Mais a-t-elle que des ecchymoses? Elle se les ai peut-être faits elle-même. Qu'a t-elle d'autre ?**_ Pourquoi ali se ferait des ecchymoses elle-même?_

**- rien de spécial au revoir .**

**-Au revoir .** _Les médecins sont tellement pressés ici !_

je regarde Alison qui est sur le lit, ses yeux commencent à s'ouvrir de nouveau.

-**Ali, ça va?** elle hoche la tête,

**-ce qui s'est passé?**

**-tu as eu un malaise .**

**-oh rien de grave .** dit-elle .

**-Ca aurait pu ! l**e silence se répand dans la salle quand je me souviens de ce que m'a dit le docteur** , Ali est-ce que tu t'es fait agressée ?**

Des l'armes commencent à monter à ses yeux, ce qui confirme mes soupçons .

-**Ali, pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?**

**-je suis désolée Em mais ça vient juste de revenir dans mes souvenirs, laisse moi juste m'en rappeler** . Je vois ses larmes qui commencent à couler de plus en plus fort, je la prends dans mes bras, puis lui dit.

-**Que se passe t-il Ali ?**

**-Rien** dit-elle .Elle n'est plus aussi bonne menteuse qu'avant .

**-Dis-le moi ça va bien se passer .**

**-non, ça ne va pas bien se passer .Tout d'abord je reviens d'une fugue de 2 ans et demi, ensuite mes amies me tournent le dos. Puis la fille que j' aime est avec A .** Elle a parlé tellement vite , qu'elle n'a pas fait attention de ce qu'elle a dit .

Je suis choquée. Je me lève et fais les 100 pas dans la chambre ;

**-Paige est A.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais si c'est elle , elle va te tuer !**

**-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle est A,** elle hésite mais continue.

-**D'après ce que je me souviens, quand je suis rentrée chez moi le jour de noël, un homme m'a attrapé et m'a ramené à ma chambre, elle était là , elle le suivait puis le gars a obéit à ses ordres. Et elle m'a parlé, elle a dit qu'elle est A à la voix, et que je ne devais rien dire sinon elle te tuerait et ..**. je la coupe puis lui dis:

-**Ali quels étaient ses ordres .**

**-Ses ordres étaient que les garçons me frappent m'affirme-t-elle avec les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues.**

**-Ali, premièrement, je suis vraiment très très choquée , trop de choses se passent dans ma tête . Deuxièmement, si elle avait vraiment voulu me tuer, elle a eu largement assez d'occasion . Et dernièrement, j'ai rompu avec Paige et tu sais pourquoi j'ai rompu avec elle ?** Elle secoue la tête puis je continue . **Car je t'aime Ali, je n'ai jamais cessé .**

Puis après cette phrase sortie droit de mon coeur, elle m'embrasse. Ses baisers me manquaient , ils ne sont pas violents ou tout baveux comme Paige, mais doux. Puis d'un coup, les filles rentrent dans la salle .

**-Ben enfin ,** s'exclama Hanna . Ali et moi rougissons.

**-vous êtes tellement mignonne les filles,** dit aria . Ali rougit encore plus.

**-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas choquées** , je demande, Les filles se retournent vers Alison.

-**Je leur ai dit que je t'aime comme plus qu'une amie,** répond Ali, mes yeux s'écarquillent et elle continue.

**-Pourquoi, es-tu surprise em ?**

**-J'aurais cru que tu aurais voulu être cachée .**

**- Non, jamais je suis avec toi pas pour être caché, je veux que t'embrasser devant tout le monde, te tenir la main tout ce que tu veux Em. Veux-tu être ma petite amie ?** Ça va un peu vite, mais je m'en fiche.

**-oui je veux .** Puis Hanna a commencé à sauter de joie , félicitation disent-elles

**-Hanna, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas comme si elles vont se marier ou avoir un bébé,** dit spencer. Ali me fait un clin d'œil , Je me rapproche d'elle puis elle chuchote dans mon oreille ;

**-Faisons semblant que nous allons avoir un bébé pour voir la réaction d'hanna .**

**-Les filles Alison doit vous dire quelques chose à se sujet .**

**-Euhh...J...Je suis enceinte , dit Alison.**

**-C'est le meilleur jour de ma vie sérieux . Bon les filles j'y vais je dois faire les magasins pour ma future nièce .**

**-Et si c'est un garçon ?** je demande .

**-Pour mon futur neveu alors .**

Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de dire que c'était une blague qu'elle est partie .

**-Qui est le père** ? demande Aria .

Je regarde Alison puis nous commençons à rigoler . J'essais de m'arrêter mais c'est très difficile .

**-Les... Filles vous de...devriez aller ... arrêter Hanna ... avant qu'elle ne ... dévalise un magasin ... pour un bébé imaginaire** .

C'est à leur tour de rire .

Bien sûr, l'infirmière arrive .

**-Désolée les filles d'interrompre votre fous rire mais des visites sont terminées .** La famille peut rester.

Nous nous dirigeons vers elle, mais ali prend la parole .

**-Mlle ? Emily peut rester, elle est ma petite amie .**

Mon cœur s'emballe a ce mot « petite amie » ca fait tellement d'année que je veux entendre ce mot sortir de sa bouche . L'infirmière hôche la tete .

**-Je comprends, je n'aimerais pas que mon copain tombe dans le coma et que quand il se réveille , je ne puisse pas dormir avec lui.**

**-merci, lui **dis-je .

**-De rien, au revoir .**

**-Nous devons vraiment aller chercher Hanna .**

**-Elle va être tellement déçu .**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles nous sommes encore jeune .**

Elle hoche la tête. Puis elles disent:

**-À demain les filles .**

**-À demain,** nous répondons . Je me dirige vers Ali .

**-Alors comme ça, tu es ma petite amie officielle**, je dis sur un ton séduisant .

**-Appelle moi comme tu le souhaites baby** . Je m'approche d'elle puis l'embrasse . Cela commence lent et chauffe rapidement. Je m'éloigne malheureusement d'elle .

**-Aller, nous ferions mieux de dormir .** Je m'assieds sur la chaise à côté d'elle .

**-Que fais-tu Em ? Viens t'allonger à côté de moi.** Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage, puis je dis toute en restant séduisante .

**-Comme tu veux baby .**

Puis nous nous endormons dans les bras de l'autre .

Le lendemain, le médecin rentre dans la pièce, je sursaute avec le bruit du claquement de la porte .

**-Oh ! suis désolé si je vous ai réveillé.**

**-Ce n'est rien .**

**-Pourriez-vous réveiller Alison? c'est l'heure de ses médicaments.**

**-Bien sûr.** Je fixe un baisser sur ses lèvres. Puis je vois ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement.

**-Hey, mon cœur.**

**-Hey baby,** chuchote-t-elle

**-Bonjour mlle Dilaurentis, c'est l'heure de vos médicaments .**

**-Bonjour docteur.** Il s'approche de nous .

**-Avez vous toujours mal .** Elle hoche la tête .

**-Donc voici un antidouleur à prendre matin midi soir . Cela c'est pour les personnes qui ont de l'asthme, mais ****je vous en prescris si vous avez un manque d'oxygène . Votre fauteuil roulant est juste là . Vous en aurez besoin pendant 3 semaines avant de passer aux béquilles .**

**-Pourquoi me dites-vous tout ceci maintenant docteur ?**  
><strong>- Car vous pouvez rentrer sous surveillance 2424 .** Un sourire se répand sur nos visages  
><strong>-Merci docteur.<strong>  
><strong>-De rien. Revenez nous voir dans 3 semaines<strong>  
><strong>-Okay.<strong> Il sort.  
><strong>-Ali, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais tu vas rester à la maison quelque semaine : ton père n'est pas là.<strong>  
><strong>-je sens que ces prochaines semaines vont être les meilleurs de ma vie<strong> . Je souris.  
>-<strong>Tout est prêt. Veux-tu que je t'aide ?<strong>  
><strong>-Non, ne t'en fait pas Em .<strong>  
><strong>-Ali ce n'est pas la honte d'avoir de d'aide, au contraire ceux la demande son courageux .<strong>

**-Tu as raison, j'ai besoin d'aide. J'ai pris comme 5 kg avec tous ces plâtres .**

Je la porte jusqu'à son fauteuil et la pose dedans puis je lui laisse un baiser sur le front. Nous parlons de tout et de n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que l'on soit arrivé à la maison .

**-Maman, tu es là ? J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour ali .**

Je vois ma mère descendre à toute allure dans les escaliers limite elle les aurait dégringolé. Elle se dirige rapidement vers Ali et la prend dans ses bras .

**-Ali qu'est ce que c'est bon de te revoir .**

**-De même madame Field.**

**-Ali, tu vas rester plusieurs semaines ici donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est Pam .**

**-OK mada...Pam .**

Même les filles n'ont pas le droit d'appeler ma mère par son prenom. Hanna a dû encore faire la pipelette .

**- 'Man ?**

**-mmm**

**-Hanna ne t'a pas parlé d'Alison et moi .**

Quand je vois qu'elle regarde le sol puis dit non, je sais qu'elle mens.

**- 'Man ?**

**-Okay, hanna m'a dit que vous sortiez ensemble et qu'Alison est enceinte même si je pense que c'est tôt pour être grand-mère,** dit-elle avec plein d'enthousiasme

**-Maman calme-toi, on parlera de cela plus tard mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir : Ali n'est pas enceinte c'était juste une blague d'Hanna .**

Nous rions tous ensemble.

Ma mère a son téléphone qui vibre. Elle regarde et rit encore plus .

**- Que se passe t-il maman ?**

Elle me montre son téléphone toute en disant :

**-Whoa les nouvelles vont vites à Rosewood. **Il y a des messages de félicitation**, je crois que je vais devoir envoyer des messages d'excuse.**


	10. Surprise !

**Hey je suis désolée pour l'immense retard de 20 jours et de plus ce chapitre n'est pas trés grand . Je vais me remettre a écris se soir pour que le prochain chapitre soit plus grand .Bonne lecture .**

Je pousse Alison et son fauteuil dans le salon quand je vois des morceaux de mon lit éparpillé un peu partout dans le salon .

**- qu'est-ce qui se passe ?****  
><strong>

**- J'ai décidé de vous faire une surprise en descendant ton lit pour le mettre dans le bureau ton père mais... ****  
><strong>

**- Mais quoi man' … ****  
><strong>

**- Ne rigolez pas: je suis nul en bricolage, j'ai monté et démonté au moins trois fois ton lit. Soit les pièces étaient inversées ou il m'en restaient sur le côté.**

Je lance un regard à Ali, mais quand j'ai regardé sa tête, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler. Elle mordillait sa lèvre pour empêcher le rire de sortir, mais quand elle m'a entendu, elle a rigolé également et ma mère aussi

-** Merci mad...Pam. **J'ai remarqué qu'elle a du mal à utiliser le prénom de ma mère ;

-** Ne t'inquiet pas maman, je vais m'en occuper.****  
><strong>

**- Merci chérie, je suis dans la cuisine si vous avez besoin.**

Nous hochons la tête .

45 minutes plus tard, j'ai fini de monter le lit :

**- Maman vient s'il te plaît ! viens par ici, Ali. **

Ali essaye de se pousser avec les roues du fauteuil, mais j'avais oublié qu'elle avait un bras cassé.

-** Oh ! Ali, j'avais complètement oublié ton bras .**

Je la pousse vers le lit quand ma mère arrive .

**- Comment puis-je vous aider ?****  
><strong>

**- Pourrais-tu porter Ali avec moi pour la mettre sur le lit ?****  
><strong>

**- Bien sûr.**

Je prends ses épaules et ma mère ses jambes nous la mettons sur le lit en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Je vois tout de même qu'elle grimace .

**- Merci Man'**

Elle sourit.**  
><strong>

**- Je vous autorise à manger dans le lit, mais fait tout de même attention aux miettes. Je vous rapporte le plat dans 5 minutes.**

Nous remercions ma mère avant qu'elle retourne dans la cuisine .

**- Donc Ali, veux-tu regarder un film ?****  
><strong>

**- Oui, j'aimerais. Mais où est la télé ?****  
><strong>

**- C'est la pièce remplit le plus de secrets dans cette maison. **

Je descends du lit et me dirige vers une petite table où il y a une télécommande. Je sens Ali qui me suit du regard, ce qui me fait rougir. Je me redirige vers le lit.

**- Regarde!**

J'appuie sur un des boutons de la télécommande quand le mur se décale. Ses yeux sont écarquillés à la vu de la plus grande télévision qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

**- Woah, on dirait le cinéma .****  
><strong>

**- J'ai dit la même chose la première fois que mon père me la montrée.**

On frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir.

**- Merci man'****  
><strong>

**- Pas de quoi les filles. Bon appétit !**

Ma mère referme la porte.

**- Tiens Ali.****  
><strong>

**- Merci. **Je lance un film puis goutte mon plat qui est assez bon **.****  
><strong>

**- Je peux goûter ton plat ?** Je lui demande

**- On à le même... **

Je lui coupe sa phrase en l'embrassant, ses lèvres bougent en rythme sur lesmiennes. C'est le moment de la journée que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience. J'ai dû me séparer pour éviter qu'Ali ne refasse de malaise.

**- Ton plat est définitivement meilleur.**

Elle sourit puis rougit. Je me tourne vers le film et essaye d'y mettre le plus d'attention possible, mais je n'arrive pas, je suis attirée par le visage d'Ali. Elle semble fatiguée même après avoir dormi 3 semaines. Je me lève.

**- Que fais-tu Em ?** dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

**- Je te débarrasse de ton plateau et je vais te mettre une tenue décontractée. **

Je sors un pantalon de survêtement et un maillot de longues tailles.

**- Je vais y aller doucement mais surtout dis moi quand tu as mal **. Elle hoche la tête ;

Je retire lentement son Skinny noir qui est agrandi d'un coté à cause du plâtre, puis lui glisse le pantalon de survêtement .

**- Donne moi ta main .**

Elle me la donne puis je l'attire pour quelle s'assied. Je retire manche par manche son pull beige puis le passe au-dessus de sa tête. Mes yeux se dirigent vers sa poitrine, mais quand je réalise ce que je viens de faire, je lève les yeux aux siens . Son visage est tout rouge comme doit être le mien. Je lui retire donc le pull et lui mets le maillot de grande taille. Je la pose dans le lit et me dirige vers la porte .

**- Em où vas-tu ?****  
><strong>

**- J'arrive. Je vais chercher une bouteille d'eau, ne t'inquiète pas.****  
><strong>

**- Merci de prendre soin de moi.**

Je ne résiste pas, me dirige vers elle et lui donne un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me diriger vers ma cuisine. Quand j'y arrive, ma mère est au téléphone avec mon père .

**- Hey Man', je peux parler à papa ?****  
><strong>

**- Oui**, me dit elle, **puis elle reparle à mon père. surtout ne lui dit pas.****  
><strong>

_Me dire quoi ? _Je pense

Elle me passe le téléphone.

**- Hey papa, comment vas-tu ?****  
><strong>

**- Ça va et toi ?****  
><strong>

**- Ça va.****  
><strong>

**- Et Alison ?****  
><strong>

**- Ali va bien, je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à dormir: elle a l'air tellement fatigué.****  
><strong>

**- c'est normal chérie, ne t'inquiète pas. Surtout surveille la bien.****  
><strong>

**- Oui, Papa. Bisous à bientôt j'espère. ****  
><strong>

**- Bisous chérie**

Je le repasse à ma mère que j'embrasse sur la joue, signe pour lui dire à demain. Je vais vers le frigo, prends une bouteille d'eau et retourne dans le bureau de mon père où Ali est endormie paisiblement. Je m'allonge le plus près d'elle possible et m'endors également. Je n 'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps.


End file.
